Crecen tan rápido
by Malasletras
Summary: /Kakashi relata/ Despues de que Naruto declarara que moriría de ser necesario para salvar a Sasuke,van de vuelta a Konoha, y en el camino, Naruto y Sakura deben aclarar algunos asuntos. Definitivamente, el equipo 7 aún tiene una esperanza...


Yay!!!! nuevo one!! NaruSaku!!, Kakashi relata como se comportan sus alumnos cuando van debuelta a Knoha despues de que Naruto declarara que Moriría con Sasuke de ser necesarib ò.o

* * *

Naruto caminaba en una postura muy tensa, los hombros rígidos, pasos robóticos.

Sakura ofrecía una vista más enternecedora, mejillas rojas, pasos titubeantes, rostro ladeado. Era fácil suponer la razón. Fácil para mi, podía darme el lujo de decir que…los conocía.

Y yo. Horriblemente frustrado.

No sé como todo se salió de control.

Sólo acompañaba a Naruto que quería ver al Raikage para pedir clemencia por Sasuke, y resulta que, no solo me enteré que Itachi era el bueno de la historia, si no que también debo agregar que.

Sakura ama a Naruto.

Sasuke quiere matar a Naruto.

Naruto está dispuesto a morir con tal de salvar a Sasuke.

Danzou está muerto.

Y ahora, yo, Hatake Kakashi, a mis 29 años soy Hokage.

La frustración estaba permitida para mí. A pesar de estar frente a frente con Sasuke no fui capaz de enfrentarlo. La verdad, dudaba que ese fuera Sasuke, el niño malhumorado que entrené personalmente porque me recordaba a mí. De saber que ser sensei era tan difícil, hubiera seguido reprobando a todos los equipos que me enviaban, pero cuando vi a ese trío por primera vez, no pude evitar recordar a mi antiguo equipo, ¿Era un pecado que un viejo recordara otros tiempos?.

Respira Kakashi. No estás viejo.

Con lo de Hokage no me engañarían, hablé lo suficiente con el cuarto, Minato, mi maestro, para saber que deberían entregar una advertencia con el puesto.

Advertencia: Le esperan largas horas de total aburrimiento firmando papeles, olvídese de su estad físico y diga hola a úlceras en los muslos.

Traté de ignorar el peso en mi espalda para poder observar nuevamente a mis alumnos.

Naruto miraba a Sakura, mientras ella miraba al frente y se mordía el labio inferior.

Sakura giró su vista y Naruto la apartó avergonzado, Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a desviar la vista.

Eran unos críos.

-Puedo intentar caminar- Dijo la pelirroja que llevábamos hacia Konoha, especifiquemos, la pelirroja que pertenecía al equipo de Sasuke, la que casi muere pero Sakura curó, la pelirroja que ahora llevaba en mi espalda como si fuera un caballo, esa pelirroja.

-No te preocupes- Dije indiferente. Hatake Kakasi era un caballero, aunque quisiera encargarle a Naruto el trabajo, había usado el sharingan y estaba un poco cansado. Pero más importante aún, si lo decía, sería victima de unas cuantas miradas de reproche. Sin mencionar que esos dos tenían muchos asuntos pendientes, definitivamente, mejor que un drama de Icha Icha, no abría poses sexuales, ni palabras picantes, pero todos necesitamos una novela dulzona de vez en cuando.

-Naruto

-Sakura-chan

Perfecto. Dijeron sus nombres al mismo tiempo. Me acerqué inconcientemente un poco más a ellos, como quien se acerca a una pantalla de televisión para no perderse detalle.

-¿Qué me querías decir Naruto?-Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Bien Sakura. Naruto se sonrojo.

-Bueno… ¿Es verdad…?- Empezó a preguntar. Vamos, tú puedes, pregúntale de una vez si la confesión fue verdadera.

Es un poco tonto. Debería estar pensando que haré al llegar a Konoha. ¿Cómo decir que Danzou está muerto y que yo soy el Hokage porque el Kazekage dijo que era lo mejor?, ¿Cómo reaccionará raíz?.

-¿Por qué querías matar a Sasuke?- Soltó de repente Naruto. Definitivo, echarle una mano a esos dos era la prioridad. Aunque Yamato estuviera al tanto de los sentimientos de Sakura y se sintiera enojado por la manera en la que Sakura los reveló, desde que Sasuke se fue era algo inevitable, Sakura vio más allá, a veces me pregunto si la partida de Sasuke fue lo mejor, ayudo a madurar a Sakura y Naruto, expandieron sus sueños y sus límites, nunca es bueno dejar ir a un ser querido, pero hay una sombra de sangre tras Sasuke, no desaparecerá hasta que vengue su clan. Ya aún así, cuando i a Naruto enfrentarse a el, supe que aún había esperanza, Naruto el tonto y cabeza hueca, y no olvidar hiperactivo Naruto y Sakura, la frívola, enamoradiza, y una kunoichi común, definitivamente, han llegado a ser más de lo que esperaba de ese trío de ineptos, me gustaría llevarme el crédito, lo haría con gusto, pero no es gracias a mi lo que son, si no a sus respectivos maestros, Orochimaru, Jiraya y Tsunade, ¿Quién lo diría?, los viejos tiempos renacen en esta generación.

-Naruto…Sasuke ya no es el mismo…tu mismo lo viste- Dijo nerviosa Sakura.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Preguntó Naruto nuevamente- Digo…tu amabas a Sasuke- Finalizó, ¿Dónde estaba el Naruto que acaba de halagar? ¿Por qué era tan tonto?.

-Naruto hace tiempo que todo a cambiado- Respondió un poco enojada Sakura, Y razones tenía para enojarse, Naruto sólo pensaba en traer de vuelta a Sasuke, había dejado atrás sus sueños y anhelos, aunque quisiera ¿Cuando había tenido Sakura la oportunidad de decir que lo ama?.

-¿Por qué?...digo, ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Volvió a preguntar Naruto, excelente, esa era la pregunta clave.

-Naruto yo ya telo dije antes…yo- Sakura se quedó callada, yo me volví a acercar a ellos como un tele espectador, ¿Tu?- Yo…- ¿Tu?...

-Kakashi-sempai- La voz de Yamato y la presencia de los demás me llamó mi atención, pero no evitó que les dirigiera una mirada de reproche, ¿No era él quien me decía que estos dos terminarían juntos?.

-Si- Dije a modo de pregunta, insitándolo a que me diera su reponte sin tener que gastar más de las palabras necesarias.

-Estamos todos bien, ¿Me puede decir que sucedió?- Respondió él.

-Adelántense a Konoha, nosotros debemos ir a paso lento para recuperarnos- Dije mientras le pasaba la pelirroja a Sai- Ella es Karin, una ex miembro del equipo de Sasuke, llévenla al hospital, que terminen de revitalizarla luego interróguenla, no apliquen fuerza, solo vigílenla y en caso de emergencia quiero ver a un Yamanaka allí, Danzou está muerto, Sai, mantén los ánimos en raíz, yo terminaré de dar los informes cuando lleguemos. Yamato y los demás se quedaron mirándome incrédulos- Es una orden- Aclaré y ellos se fueron tan rápidos y silenciosos como cuando llegaron.

Feliz de haber sacado a la pelirroja de mi espalda y estirándome visiblemente, me di vuelta dispuesto a continuar el camino, Sakura y Naruto se mantenían la mirada, de manera desafiante, pero algo cambió Sakura se sonrojó un poco y Naruto suavizó la vista y titubeó de manera nerviosa.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo antes Sakura-chan?-Preguntó.

-Yo ya no amo a Sasuke- Sakura finalmente volvió a desviar la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

Regalaría un Icha con tal de saber que piensa Naruto en este momento. Bueno, es un decir. Los pensamientos de Naruto y sobre todo los de Sakura eran tan claros como el agua, y yo, que había participado en innumerables interrogatorios, podía, oler la verdad a kilómetros.

Naruto cerró los ojos con frustración, ¿De verdad el podía ver el interior de Sasuke?

Cuando pasé al lado de él caminando relajado e indiferente se dio cuanta que Sakura había avanzado e ignorándome magistralmente.

-Sakura-chan...- Dijo Naruto alcanzándola

-S-si- Pobre Sakura, debe estar muerta de nervios, seguramente piensa que Naruto ya entendió que ella está enamorada de él. Qué ingenua.

-¿Por qué te olvidaste de Sasuke?- Sakura pegó un respingo y se tomó las sienes irritada. Casi podía oírla diciendo. "Paciencia Sakura".

Sakura miró hacia al lado y luego me miró con el seño fruncido, entiendo, yo no debería estar escuchando, levanté los hombros con desinterés y saqué del porta kunai un Icha Icha Paradice, que había traído por costumbre.

-Naruto...-Comenzó Sakura, escuchaba pero mantuve mi vista en el libro, sólo por si acaso.- La verdad, no sé si alguna vez lo amé, digo...era muy pequeña cuando creí que sentía algo por él, a todas les gustaba Sasuke, y o era...una niña que era rechazada, lo amé porque todas lo hacían y después…supongo que la costumbre ganó.

Me removí inquieto, peligro, ¿No era también la costumbre la que la había impulsado a amar a Naruto?, kamy, como odio pensar tanto en las cosas. Mejor atenerse a la conversación, en este caso.

-Ya veo…pero esa vez…sufriste mucho…- Volvió a hablar Naruto mirando afligido al cielo.

-Tu también lloraste… Yo pude haber evitado que Sasuke se fuera si le hubiera podido ofrecer algo para ayudarle en su venganza, algo más que un amor que no estaba segura, es difícil ver partir a alguien consideras especial- Sakura bajó la cara. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, cuando Sasuke partió, la pasé muy mal, era el primer mocoso que me apetecía entrenar personalmente porque veía esa soledad que al perder a mi padre viví, y supuse, que era sed de venganza era su manera de ver su lugar en el mundo, una impresión que creí borraría el tiempo y los dos estupendos compañeros con los que hacía equipo, incluso, le enseñé el chidori, técnica que yo había creado para mi perfección, pero que perfeccioné al querer proteger, Sasuke ahora le daba un montón de usos diferentes, solo para matar, y ahora, simplemente no la usaba, el sharingan era su herramienta primordial. Y su perdición.

-¿Por qué decidiste matarlo?-Preguntó nuevamente Naruto y casi pude escuchar a Sakura, otra vez, pensar "Deja de hablar de Sasuke"

-Naruto…yo pensé que era lo mejor, n quiero que ninguna persona cercana a mi salga lastimada por su culpa- Dijo Sakura en un susurro.

-El también era cercano a ti- Volvió a replicar Naruto

-El no es el Sasuke cercano a nosotros…- Gritó Sakura.

-Sakura, me pediste que olvidara mi promesa, lo haré, pero…yo salvaré a Sasuke…cueste o que cueste.- Finalizó Naruto.

Naruto había madurado en muchos sentidos… pero me sigue pareciendo injusto. ¿Nadie se da cuenta que Sakura también sufre indirectamente por cada decisión que toman ese par?

-Lo siento…

Aparté mi vista del libro para observar la expresión de Sakura, pero me fue imposible, ya que su pelo cubría sus facciones.

-No entiendo- Aclaró Naruto. Yo tampoco entendía ¿De qué se está disculpando?

-Yo…pensé, egoístamente, que tú seguías con todo esto por esa promesa, tú nunca cedes a tu palabra, ¿Recuerdas cuando gritabas por todos lados eso?, y en vez de ayudar como pretendía, solo causé más problemas. Pero estaba en un punto en el que debía decidir ¿Por qué sigo con esto? y que es lo más importante para mi.

-Esa promesa es lo que me motivó en un principio, porque…no sabes, cuanto me disgustó verte llorando esa vez…pero, ahora todo es diferente.- Habló Naruto, al parecer omitió todo lo que no tenía que ver con Sasuke.

-Tu sabes algo que yo no- Afirmó Sakura.

Sakura no se ha quedado atrás, la kunoichi con un futuro promedio y mediocre, se trasformó en la flor mas sobresaliente del árbol, a soportado nevadas, a soportado tiempos helados, y sin embargo aún está ahí…

-Si- Dijo Naruto, ahora yo debería intervenir, advertirle que no debe decir nada, pero…él no lo hará y al parecer Sakura no va insistir.

-Y no me dirás nada- Afirmó.

Silencio.

Dos tempestades uniéndose en una sola.

Los ánimos cambian.

Yo como espectador me doy cuenta de todo, pero mi opinión no sirve de nada.

Aún son críos jugando con la vida.

-Sakura-chan, no me molesta nada de eso, fue…lo que tú decidiste, lo que creíste correcto. Pero…¿era necesario decir que me amabas?.

Silencio.

Pude evitar que Sakura golpee a Naruto, pero se lo merecía, su estupidez se lo merecía.

Naruto no entiende el motivo del golpe, se acaricia la cabeza con gesto ausente, mientras unos ligeros espasmos producto de la rabia y la frustración se apoderan de Sakura.

Son solo unos niños.

-Naruto…yo…te amo idiota.- Dijo Sakura con amargura.- Lo dudaste entonces y lo dudas ahora.

-Me pediste que dejara de buscar a Sasuke podía ser un engaño- Se justificó.

-Naruto ¿No entiendes?, ¿es tan difícil entender que quiero que vuelvas a Konoha conmigo y los que te aprecian? Sasuke intentó matarte, el intentó matar a Kakashi-sensei. ¿Cómo puedes renunciar a todo por el fantasma de un amigo que nunca volverá?-Rugió Sakura, para después apartar la cara, al estar detrás de ellos pude ver su perfil. Estaba llorando.- Pero no te preocupes…yo confío en ti, si dices que salvarás a Sasuke, será así, si dices que morirán los dos…lo más probable es que así pase. Si dices que no mereces ser Hokage, eres un idiota.

Mirando mi libro no pude si no sentir la pena que embargaba a Sakura…

Sakura era tierra, firme, poderosa, pero con un centro blando y frágil.

-Yo también te amo Sakura-chan. Pero me pregunto si también es la costumbre- Dijo Naruto. Y Sakura por primara vez dejó escapar un gritillo, el sollozo se hizo inminente.

Naruto era viento, libre y liviano, nadie puede contenerlo cuando anda a sus ideas. Por eso necesita de alguien que lo encare.

-No llores Sakura.- Dijo Naruto con pesar pero no se acercó a abrazarla. Sólo bajó la mirada con pesar.

El viento y La tierra son opuestos.

Naruto hace planes. Porque piensa que su existencia es insignificante.

Sakura está atada a sus sentimientos y al dolor de una perdida tras otra.

El viento necesita de la tierra para poder aterrizar.

La tierra necesita del viento para que le de ánimo con su bailar.

Tienen grande expectativas. Sólo son niños. Niños que crecerán algún día.

Cada uno volvió a su postura inicial.

Naruto caminaba en una postura muy tensa, los hombros rígidos, pasos robóticos.

Sakura ofrecía una vista más enternecedora, mejillas rojas, pasos titubeantes, rostro ladeado. Era fácil suponer la razón. Fácil para mí, podía darme el lujo de decir que…los conocía.

Y yo su flojo sensei daba pasos despreocupados tras ellos.

El equipo 7 siempre fue una familia, llena de los más grande desequilibrados de toda Konoha, el kyubi, el último Uchiha, un niño nacido y criado en las guerras y una niña opacada por todos cuyo único interés era su príncipe azul.

Sasuke fue el primero en dejar la familia. Eligió un camino erróneo, pero en Su camino, y es justo que el miso se dé cuenta de su fatal equivocación.

Y esos dos.

El niño con un demonio adentro. Se trasformó en un héroe.

Y la damisela en apuros. Se convirtió en la flor más fuerte del árbol.

Y el hombre de pelo plateado y un montón de mañas que eran una reproducción de cada una de sus personas queridas y perdidas consecutivamente, adquirió, por fin su propia identidad, que nada tenía que ver con guerras o técnicas mortíferas, ese hombre, Hatake Kakashi, ese hombre que soy yo, se convirtió en padre. Y a pesar de las resistencias, no puedo enviar sentir cariño por estos tarados.

Pero tarde o temprano deben dejar el nido.

Me adelanté una zanjada y mi mano derecha la puse sobre el hombro de Sakura, ella dio un respingo y yo la retiré.

El resto es tuyo Kamy-sama.

Miró a Naruto con vergüenza.

Y para su mala suerte Naruto también le dirigió la mirada.

-No saques tu mano- Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Naruto sin entender.

-Digo que…puedes abrazarme si quieres.- Titubeó Sakura.

Naruto no entendió nada, solo supo que Sakura quería que lo abrazara y no se iba a negar.

Pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello y ella miró el suelo, el se relajó un poco y terminó para atraerla más hacia sí.

Sonreí para mí al ver la escena.

-Puedo comprobarlo- Dijo de repente Sakura.

- ¿Qué co-sa?- Preguntó Naruto

-Que no es la costumbre.

La tierra alzó sus brazos y como nadie atrajo al viento hacia sí.

El viento no opuso resistencia. El viento estaba feliz. Sakura besó a Naruto.

Lo besó con inocencia.

Lo beso con amor.

-Sa-kura-chan- Habló Naruto

-…-Sakura solo se perdió en sus ojos.

-Te amo… y lo siento…yo…no estoy seguro de querer morir con Sasuke ahora- Dijo Naruto con tristeza.

-No morirás…yo no lo permitiré.- Sakura lo tomó nuevamente. Y tierra y viento de unieron otra vez.

Crecen tan rápido.

Miré conmovido la escena, pasé junto a ellos para entrar finalmente a Konoha, no sin antes dejar un Icha Icha, discretamente en el porta shuriken de Naruto.

Seguramente ahora todo será más complicado, pero sé que ellos pueden con todo.

Les tardó, pero finalmente dejaron el nido.

Y aunque fue mucho tiempo y fui un padre un poco indiferente.

¡Qué lástima que crezcan tan rápido!

Yo siempre pensé que fuera del campo, no habría lugar para mi, me conformé con servir a Konoha militarmente.

Ahora sé que sin el equipo 7…no volvería a sonreír como lo hago ahora.

A pesar de la guerra que nos esperaba, a pesar del montón de papeles que debería firmar, a pesar de mi pasado y las dificultades del futuro.

-¡Sakura-chan duele!- Me di vuelta para ver al adolorido Naruto y a la sonrojada Sakura que lo regañaba por llevar un Icha Icha en el porta shuriken.

Si…aún había esperanza.

* * *

Kakashi es taan *¬* es mi personaje favorito de el mundo animé (Y) *.*


End file.
